


4 Hours and 37 Minutes Later

by Miri Cleo (miri_cleo)



Category: Law and Order SVU - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-11
Updated: 2010-05-11
Packaged: 2017-10-09 09:56:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/85946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/pseuds/Miri%20Cleo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liz reflects on Casey's choice of dinner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	4 Hours and 37 Minutes Later

Casey had been right, but Liz knew she didn't have to admit that. In fact, she generally avoided such admissions at all costs by being right. Liz had no qualms with admitting she was wrong; after all, she was an adult. Casey was the one who occasionally exhibited child-like qualities…teenager-like qualities, rather. Only a teenager would insist on going to the greasiest, dirtiest, skuzziest, hole-in-the-wall diner within walking distance of her apartment. Skuzziest—Casey was even infiltrating her vocabulary.

But the hamburger was excellent—for a hamburger—the atmosphere was as pleasant as she could expect from a diner, and as of 4 hours and 37 minutes later, she wasn't in the ER planning a civil suit. Casey was right all along, and that was worse than food poisoning.

In fact, Liz knew she might even enjoy returning to the dive for another burger, but that would be admitting it. Casey would gloat before insisting that Liz try a plethora of greasy food from an undoubtedly vast array of the hamburger dives New York City had to offer. It wasn't that Liz couldn't admit she was wrong; admitting it would just bring on a host of inconveniences that she had no interest in dealing with.


End file.
